Silk and Honey
by FourthIsland
Summary: Mary-Sue, the half veela, animagus, golden hearted girl is the reason we live.


The half-veela's silk Hogwarts robes gleamed in the sunlight. Everything she wore turned to silk. Her long, honey coloured hair shone as she ran across the grounds to the castle. Everyone turned to watch as she ran, more beautiful than anything they had seen before. She'd just figured out something _extremely_ important, and had to tell Dumbledore immediately. She burst into his office, the gargoyle moving aside as soon as it saw her.

"Dumbledore! I know where all the horcruxes are and what they are! I also have a basilisk fang from when I killed one during the summer break!" exclaimed Mary-Sue.

"Wow! I haven't even figured that out yet!" said Dumbledore.

"The remaining horcruxes are Voldemort's snake, Nagini, currently on Voldemorts shoulder in Bangladesh, Slytherin's locket, in Sirius's house, Ravenclaw's diadem, right here in the castle- oh no! Look, someone is coming!" cried Mary-Sue, and turned into a tiger, a hippogriff, a fish, a canary, a dinosaur, a rabbit, then back into herself, "Oops, I can turn into so many animals that I get mixed up sometimes!" and turned into a phoenix and teleported herself to the great hall to eat lunch.

The podium and throne built for her to eat was empty; Mary Sue liked to make everyone feel equal, so ate with everyone else. All around her students and teachers looked at her with adoring eyes. Harry tried to make his way through the crowd of her fans to get and autograph and maybe ask her on a date, but there were too many other people trying to do the same thing. He opened the newspaper Hermione had gotten at breakfast and read a story about Mary-Sue and her defeat of the basilisk during the holidays.

In the Gryffindor common room, Mary-Sue hung around with the other students. She wasn't in Gryffindor, but in a house of her own, with an extra tower made just for her bedroom. Since lunch, she had changed into a pair of tight jeans, hugging her hips, and extremely comfortable. Her pink, floaty shirt clung to her, showing off her curves in all the right places. She had no homework to do; the teachers knew she already knew everything.

"Oh Mary-Sue! How do you get your make up and nails so perfect?" asked Ginny, her voice dripping with admiration.

"It's all natural, just like my ability to do such high quality school work and play all positions in quidditch at the same time, which has lead to my house winning the quidditch cup every year I've been here." said Mary-Sue, flashing her blinding white, straight teeth.

Everyone around her sighed.

Suddenly, a fight broke out.

"She's mine!" shouted Harry.

"No, she's mine!" yelled Jacob Black. Harry launched out and grabbed Mary-Sue's arm and tried to pull her to his dorm, but she was to strong. She looked like sleeping beauty, soft and delicate, but she had hidden muscles that a body builder couldn't even imagine.

"Boys! You mustn't fight over me! It's not nice to fight. How about you bake some cookies instead?" suggested Mary-Sue.

"Good idea. Anything for you, Mary-Sue!" said Harry.

Everyone continued to stare at her for 10 more minutes. The loved the way her golden locks glimmered in the light of the fire, her ocean blue eyes enticing anyone who glanced at her for even a second, and her skill for healing lambs. Her mouth was soft and without a crack or chip. Her nose slanted upwards slightly, and her cheeks were smooth and rosy. She never got a red face from playing sport, and didn't even have sweat glands. Her long, slender fingers held a flower and a snitch. Flowers never died once they were held by her, for she had magic no one but she understood no matter how much she explained it. The snitch was strangely relaxed, and looked like maybe it even wanted to be held by her. Inside her wonderful body, she was kind as a butterfly and sweet as chocolate. All she wanted was for everyone in the world to be happy. She went over memories in her head. She felt very grateful to have memories. She thought of the first time she came to this school. No one believed their eyes till a month later. All the girls started whispering and trying to figure out who she was and the boys made a stampede trying to get to her. Then she thought of the time she went for a walk and there was a women with a choking baby and choking ducklings. The women was calling for help, but nothing anyone did helped. Mary-Sue saved the baby and ducklings just by looking at them. Mary-Sue was lovely, there was no denying it.

**A/N: There's my Mary-Sue story. As you can see, she's all sugar and spice and everything useless unless you're cooking.**


End file.
